


memories of pogtopia

by lucylle



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Explicit Language, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Other, Post-War, Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylle/pseuds/lucylle
Summary: After his death, Tommy visits the abandoned ravine known as Pogtopia.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 24





	memories of pogtopia

**Author's Note:**

> the light is based on something i saw on twitter, similar to ghostbur's 'blue' that sucks up the sadness, tommy instead has 'red' which sucks up the angry memories instead.
> 
> this is a short oneshot where tommy visits pogtopia after his death, though tommy is the only one present, wilbur, techno are focuses. (sort of)
> 
> follow me on twitter! - @l_cylle

A pale flickering red light could be seen traversing through the abandoned ravine; there wasn't much to it anymore - the campfire had gone out years ago, waves of smoke still emitting from the coal and the beds had not been slept in since they left, the differing coloured blankets bundled up into a pile. However, it had remained just as they'd left it; the buttons that were suspected to be linked to stacks of TNT, the potato farm, the pit which was stained with drops of blood and the rusted lanterns were all still there - awaiting the return of it's past inhabitants. They weren't coming back though. Not ever. 

As the light advanced down the stairwell, quiet chilling whispers bounced off the walls of the ravine - repeating: “I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m dead.” The voice never got tired of saying those words, as it continued saying it until the light reached the entrance to a room - a sign hammered into the wall with 'tommys room' scribbled onto it in black ink. In the corner of the small room, the failed redstone contraption remained untouched, as Tommy had not dared to go near it after it had trapped him in whilst his peers laughed at his misfortune. The memory seemed to ignite something inside of him, as the light twitched angrily in the darkness while it focused on the contraption in front of it. If Tommy were still alive, he wouldn't have even gone near the room anyway, the closed in walls would have reminded him of the cell he was forced to stay in with... Dream. The one who had taken his last life. 

After lingering by the room for longer than it would've liked, the light continued down the ravine, dragging a pellucid finger over the many buttons until it reached the campfire. Then all of a sudden, it was as if the last angry memory had been sucked up into the light - as a solid figure replaced it's stature. Striking blue eyes replaced the hollow white spots that were there previously, one eye forced shut as a bruise coloured the surrounding skin a dark purple, the other however, seemed to be full of life, still sparkling despite there not being any source of light nearby. Wavy blonde hair fell onto the boys’ injured face, matted in his own blood that had been a result of his death a few days prior. The shirt that he always carried was stained red, as if the sleeves had taken over the shirt entirely; some of the fabric was still ripped from his time in exile, the thread that had been used to sewn the pieces back together pulling away. Much like how he’d allowed Wilbur to pull him away from the Overworld. And despite looking like he’d just been through hell and back - which he technically had been - Tommy looked strangely… calm, his eyes wide as they panned over the structure of the ravine. Truth was, this was his first time back in the Overworld since his demise. In the meantime, he’d been catching up with Wilbur in Hell? Heaven? There wasn’t a name he’d pinned on that location yet. It looked the same as the Overworld just… brighter, colder, quieter. Quiet was good. It wasn’t what Tommy was used to, as he was never given the luxury that was silence, and though his hearing was already blurry from the excessive amount of explosions they’d been exposed to, the constant ringing in his ears never vanished. It was always there; reminding him of the wars.

Now focusing on the campfire, the fire in his eyes calmed - a happy memory at last. A vision of the three of them gathered around the fire invaded his sights, the fire dancing in their eyes while laughter escaped their lips - Tubbo of course, was absent, as he was with Schlatt doing last minute adjustments to the awaited festival which was the next day. Despite their many disputes, they all still managed to laugh and joke together. For once, Wilbur wasn’t yelling at Tommy for making rash decisions, but an uneasy feeling still ran through the air. Tomorrow, they were to blow up Manberg. As his eyebrows furrowed together, the vision faded, it wasn’t as happy as he’d remembered it to be. Upon further inspection, he could see the insanity glisten in Wilbur’s eyes whilst Techno sat there and ate a baked potato he’d harvested earlier. This wasn’t a happy memory at all, why had he remembered it as such? Had it been this confusing for Ghostbur too?... Figuring out why your brain had sorted different memories into the incorrect categories? 

A frustrated sigh left the boy’s bloodied lips as he ran his fingers through his hair with great difficulty, the matted tresses blocking him from doing an action he performed whenever he was stressed. There wasn't any use in being here, his mistake was thinking that there were good memories here in the first place. Of course they weren’t. This was the last place he had lived in with Wilbur, as well Techno - of course. But fuck Techno. The stature of the body soon transformed into a translucent red light, signifying that he was finished with whatever he was doing, and travelled back up the stairs of the ravine. This wasn’t home anymore. What even was home?


End file.
